Wonderland
by unknownwriter09
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi decides he had enough and slits his wrist, but he was surprised to see he was in a place where he will never be tormented, his dream place... a place called Wonderland. But nothing is what it seems. Wonderland a place where your dreams becomes a deadly nightmare that can even end your whole existence. ON HOLD
1. Prolouge: Welcome to Wonderland

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns characters and some of the plot is from Lewis Carroll but with a twist.**

* * *

_Welcome to Wonderland, where what you most desire awaits._

_Where no one can oppose you, where your wishes come true._

_Hmm? _

_Don't look scared now child, there is no catch._

_Still don't believe me?_

_I guess I'll show you._

_Take my hand child, and never look back…_

_This is Wonderland…_

_Where you're the ruler,_

_So please don't hesitate and take my hand._

_Where reality twists and turns,_

_Where honey over powers bitterness,_

_Where hatters are mad,_

_Child, this is no joke._

_This is your playground._

* * *

**Prolouge: Welcome to Wonderland**

The sun slowly retreats to the west darkening the sky. Street lights turn on brightening the dark streets of Namimori. Limping slowly on the street was a student from Namimori-chuu. His uniform was torn and filled with dry blood, brown gravity defying hair covered in dirt and trash; his eye were covered by the shadows from his hair.

He is Sawada Tsunayoshi known as dame-Tsuna. Known for his below academic and athletic skills, he was always bullied or even beaten. Seeing his house coming to view, Tsuna fasten his pace wanting to get everything over with.

'No one wants a failure like me.' He thought turning the brass knob.

The warm aura of home engulfs him followed by the greeting of his mother (his father is at work) and from his brother. He hurried his pace to the bathroom not wanting to waste a second.

Sawada Giotto was surprised to see his brother not at the doorway. Usually Tsuna would take his time, due to his clumsiness. The sound of water running alerted Giotto that his brother was taking a bath.

"Tsu-kun is taking a bath?" Nana asked holding a pile of clean white towels with a frown adorn on her face.

"I can give it to him kaa-san." Giotto said taking the towels from his mother.

"Thank you Gio-kun. I have to go start dinner." Nana said walking to the kitchen, not before ruffling up her oldest son's hair.

Tsuna looked at his reflection. He what other people saw, a failure. Honey brown eyes soften when the silver blade slit his wrists. He could be finally free from this cruel world.

Giotto started to get worried. After knocking 3 times, his brother still won't answer.

"Tsuna?" it probably could be the running water that was blocking his voice. "Tsuna I'm coming in." Giotto turned the knob of the door…

* * *

_Tsuna was surprised to see that he was outside surrounded by trees. Wasn't he dead?_

"_My, you seem confused there Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna whipped his head around to see a man with an iron hat and a checker like mask._

"_Who are you?" Tsuna asked._

"_Hmm. Who am I? That is indeed a good question Tsunayoshi-kun." The strange man smiled. "The question is who are you?"_

"_I'm," his mind went blank. No, no he did know his name. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said a bit relief he hadn't forgotten his name._

_The smile on the man's face dimmed a little._

"_Well Tsunayoshi-kun, since you answered my question I shall answer yours. I'm a messenger for Wonderland."_

"_Wonderland?"_

* * *

_Hello there dear child,_

_**Who are you?**_

_Who am I? Who are you?_

_**I'm A-Alice.**_

_Since you answered my question Alice, I shall answer yours. I'm a messenger for Wonderland._

_**Wonderland?**_

_Yes Alice, a place created for you. Where you can do anything and where you're the ruler._

_Now here take my hand, your majesty awaits._

* * *

**Please don't expect daily updates.**


	2. Chapter 1: Kingdom of Hearts

_Welcome to the Kingdom of hearts!_

_Where his royal majesty, The Queen of Hearts lives_

_Oh please don't fret!_

_He's quite a great Queen_

_And shall be pleasant with your arrival_

_Oh dear, please quickly change your clothes_

_The Queen only accepts red clothing_

_After all, The Queen loves red._

* * *

Chapter 1: Kingdom of Hearts

Giotto felt his legs give away. He couldn't move or turn away at the scene in front of him. The sound of running water filled his ears as his eyes process that his brother lay there slowly bleeding to death. He felt the water slowly soaking up his jeans. He didn't know what overcame his senses as he passed out as a dark figure took away his brother.

The familiar sound of his alarm alerted him. Blinking away the fogginess, Giotto slowly sits up.

He didn't understand why his heart was squeezing so tightly in his chest.

"Gio-kun wake up or you'll be late!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. Slipping his indoor slippers he slowly walks to the bathroom. Turning the brass knob with a yawn, Giotto felt his head throb against his skull.

"_Giotto-nii!" the boy with caramel eyes tripped but still had a smile on his face._

The memory fades away replaced with another one.

_Giotto turned the knob and he completely broke down. In front of him was his brother with slit wrists. The water turned pinkish as the blood sweep out slowly from Tsuna. _

He didn't know that he was screaming until his mother rush upstairs.

"Gio-kun, Gio what's wrong?" Nana asked rushing towards her son.

"Tsuna, where's Tsuna?" Giotto frantically asked. He was met with a confused look.

"Is he your friend Gio?" Nana asked.

He shook his head not understanding why she would say that.

"He's my brother." He choked out.

"Gio-kun, you're the only child." Nana said. "Are you feeling okay Gio-kun? Maybe you should take the day off from school." Nana mumbled feeling his forehead.

Giotto could comprehend what was going on.

'She can't remember Tsuna?' Or the better asked question was 'Did Tsuna even existed?'

* * *

_Walking down the cemented sidewalks, Tsuna looked around in amazement. The medieval looking houses were all in different shades of red. The carriage that passed by, the people walking by they all were dresses in red._

"_Why is everyone dressed in red mister?" Tsuna asked the messenger._

"_This is The Queen of Hearts kingdom; of course as his title says he loves the color red."_

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He certainly never heard of a man being a Queen. His thoughts were interrupted when the whining of the horse erupted from the peaceful street. Turning to see what was the commotion was all about, Tsuna watched in horror…_

_The horse seemed scared of something went berserk crashing into crates in its path. The diver whipped the horse to calm it down, but it wouldn't work. People in the horse's way quickly moved, while the rest silently walked not caring at all._

_The little boy tripped and his eyes widen in terror as the horse gallop towards him. Tsuna was about to help him until the messenger grip his arm._

"_That won't do, Tsunayoshi-kun. That boy is being punished you see."_

"_Th-That is punishment?!" Tsuna cried out not believing his eyes and ears. The kid was going to be run over by a horse for what…his punishment?!_

"_He's been a naughty child and therefore that is his punishment." The messenger said casually._

_Tsuna turned back to the boy only to see the kid smiling. The smile nearly tore of the boy's cheeks. The kid's head whipped around to look at Tsuna. Though Tsuna can't hear him, it was easy to read._

"_**Your next." **The horse's neigh echoed as a sickening sound followed after. A puddle of blood grew underneath the now broken carriage. Tsuna felt his legs weaken and nearly fell on the sidewalk. If it wasn't for the messenger's grip, he would have collapsed._

"_My, my we should get a move on. The Queen doesn't like latecomers."_

_Tsuna just nodded his mind somewhere else. The words of the boy repeated in his ears._

'_**Your next.'** Tsuna had a sickening feeling in his stomach. Deep down, Tsuna knew he was right._


	3. Chapter 2: The Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns characters and some of the plot is from Lewis Carroll but with a twist. Also the plot has some parts from the manga _Are you Alice_ by Ai Ninomiya.**

* * *

_Bow down as the Queen Grace his presence_

_Before you object the Queen's orders_

_I must warn you_

_He is the ruler and passes on judgment_

_Listen to His Majesty_

_No matter how ridiculous his order is_

_Or let your head roll on the ground_

_With the command of _

_Off with your head!_

* * *

Chapter 2: His Majesty, The Queen of Hearts

Giotto ripped off another box open scrambling through the photo album. He flips pages containing pictures from when he was younger. His teeth dug in to his lower lip in frustration. Nothing… there was nothing not even a single photo of this Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sighing as he place the album back in the box, he notice a photo slip out landing softly on the ground. Reaching for the fallen photo, his eyes widen in surprise when the photo suddenly turn red. He jerked his hand back when he felt his hand burn as if just touched the heated stove. The now red photo twists and turned then exploded into ashes.

Waving and blinking away the ashes, Giotto could faintly hear someone knocking...maybe banging on his door.

"OPEN THE DOOR GIO, BEFORE I BREAK IT OPEN MYSELF!" Giotto eyes widen at the threat and rushed out the door not seeing the brunt marks on the carpet. The brunt marks started to glow and started to form a picture... a picture of Tsuna with his head cleanly cut off and his mouth opened in agony looking to say 'Help me...'

* * *

_The incident with the boy still shocked Tsuna greatly; he was too absorbed in his thoughts to see that the messenger had stopped. _

_"Sorry." Tsuna mumbled an apology; however it seems it didn't affect the strange man. The ever present smile on his face seems to widen a bit._

_"We arrived." Tsuna looked up expecting to see the castle, but saw nothing expect the red brick sidewalk that they were currently walking on._

_"Um." Tsuna was lost for words. He didn't want offend the man telling him that nothing was there._

_"It seems that they put up the barrier." the messenger said placing his hand what it looks like the empty air. At first nothing happened, but the sound something shredding and the familiar metallic smell brought Tsuna's attention. Tsuna felt his stomach lurch and turn when he saw the messenger's hand._

_The flesh on his hand ripped open and bones stick out. Pieces of dark red meat… his flesh stuck to his white uniform dying it red._

_"It seems his Majesty is really is impatient, come along Tsunayoshi-kun before the barrier comes back on." The messenger ushered Tsuna to the now visible dark red gates._

_Tsuna nodded horrified his gaze still the man's hand. The familiar burning acid from his stomach rose to his throat. _

**_~XXXxxxXXX~_**

_Another sigh escape the man's mouth. Reaching in the glass red bowl, he takes out a pink colored marshmallow and places in his mouth chewing slowly to absorb the taste. Violet eyes seem to brighten up at the sweet taste of the treat._

"_Your Majesty." Looking up from his endless bowl of marshmallows, he saw his faithful knight kneeling in respect._

"_Ah Kikyo-kun what is it?" The white haired man asked with a smile graced on his face._

"_The messenger arrived with the guest."_

"_Hmm? You mean Alice?"_

"_It seems this one remembers his name." Dismissing his knight to fetch the messenger and guest, he looked up at the scarlet celling decorated with rubies._

"_Ah it seems the situation changed a bit." Another marshmallow was placed in his mouth._

* * *

_My, my what an obedient child you are._

_**Thank you Queen.**_

_Hmm. It seems my garden once again is filled with white roses, Alice would you paint my roses red?_

_**Of course, but may I inquire why you hate white?**_

_I am the Queen of Hearts, I only love red Alice._

_**That is quite troubling is it not?**_

_No my dear, I do love the red._

_After all red is what complete my judgment among Wonderland._

* * *

**Also I have a question... Should I only use orginal KHR characters or add ocs in the story?**


	4. Chapter 3: The Royal Tea Party

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns characters and some of the plot is from Lewis Carroll but with a twist. Also the plot has some parts from the manga Are you Alice by Ai Ninomiya.**

* * *

_The Royal Tea Party,_

_Hurry now; your tea might go cold_

_Along with the bake and powdery sweets,_

_Why a party?_

_Such a silly question!_

_Have you forgotten?_

_We all had been waiting for you..._

_Wonderland… Was waiting for you_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Royal Tea Party

Giotto was already out of breath when he reached the door. Taking a few seconds to calm down, he opens the door to meet an angry looking scarlet haired teen and a redhead with unique eyes.

"Damn it Gio, at least be kidnapped or in the hospital if you're going to skip school." The scarlet haired teen glared making Giotto sweat drop.

"That's not true. G dragged me here because he was worried." The red head said. Only to receive a painful yet friendly punch making him yelp in pain.

Giotto felt his mouth tug into a smile seeing his best friends argue. It was as if nothing happened, as if this Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't exist… but what was this nagging feeling? His head started to throb and images started to form in his head.

"Gio?" Giotto looks up to see both of his friends looking at him concerned. Though his headache was now pounding against his skull, Giotto manages a small smile.

"Are you okay?" The one with unique eyes asked.

"I'm fine Cozart." Giotto protested only to receive a glare from G.

"You're pale." G pointed out making Giotto laugh nervously.

"I guess I'm not feeling well." Giotto admitted looking a bit sheepish that he was easy to figure out inviting his them in.

Cozart and G exchange glances knowing that their childhood friend was lying. Oddly it occurred to them that the Sawada household was eerily quiet. Knowing Nana, she was usually out getting grocery and Iemistu was (always) at work… but wasn't there someone else living here?

* * *

_Red… It was strange for Tsuna to see himself completely dressed in red, his least liked color. It reminds him too much of blood… the beatings he received from his tormentors. Now here he was standing in a room painted in different shades of red wearing a suit that was also in different shades of red._

_Tsuna tug on the dark red tie, slightly irritated at the itching fabric. He was about to take off the tie, until the messenger shook his head in disapproval._

"_His Majesty would get angry if you're not formally dressed." The messenger scolded lightly as if it was a joke. "Come along, he's waiting for in the garden." The masked man gestured Tsuna to the door in hurry making Tsuna fasten his pace. _

_Unnoticed by the two, a man stepped out of the shadows of one of the corners. His fedora lowered casting a shadow over his eyes._

"_It seems another one has arrived, chaos." _

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

_Tsuna eyes widen in amazement at the beauty of the garden. All types of flowers bloomed beautifully against the green bushes. The blood red roses caught Tsuna's attention the most. He could faintly remember something about the roses… something about a story._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun we arrived." The messenger stopped in front of a clearing bringing Tsuna back from his thoughts._

_There in the clearing was a large red table with filled with different kinds of food of course it was place in expensive looking ruby red plates. Tsuna noted that most of the foods were sweets._

"_Ah it's finally an honor to meet you Tsuna-chan." The man with snow white hair smiled warmly at Tsuna. Tsuna noted his smile was fake and was filled with no warmth… not a single emotion appeared in his smile._

"_Your Majesty," The messenger bowed in respect. "Sorry for the delay, there was quite a disturbance in town."_

"_Ah I see…" The man trailed off placing yet another pink colored marshmallow in his mouth slowly chewing absorbing the taste. His face darkens as he chewed, but then brightens up. "Ma enough with that, why don't you take a seat Tsuna-chan."_

_Tsuna move past the green haired man, Kikiyo, taking the only seat available across from the smiling man. Tsuna felt a bit uncomfortable siting across a man who had this gigantic smile that was empty... emotionless._

"_Ah how silly of me I have forgotten to introduce myself!" He exclaimed in a childlike tone. "I'm Byakuran, the ruler of the Hearts Kingdom." _

"_I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna replied not knowing the danger he had put himself into. Behind him, the messenger smirked dangerously._

'_**The Black Queen has been moved.'**_

* * *

Since majority voted that only KHR characters should appear in the story, I will stick to only use KHR characters…though it would be a challenge to keep their character, so please tell me if the character is to occ

Also I might be late to update another chapter so who do think would be

Mad Hatter

White Rabbit

The Duchess

Cheshire the Cat

The White Queen

Lady in Waiting

The Caterpillar (the list would go on and I might make up some of them -.-' so I'll just leave it as this)

Until then, unknownwriter09.


	5. Chapter 4: Where Sweets are Bitter

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns characters and some of the plot is from Lewis Carroll but with a twist. Also the plot has some parts from the manga Are you Alice by Ai Ninomiya.**

* * *

_Within the honey, bitterness suppresses _

_Don't let the illusion fool you_

_This is a warning I shall give_

_Honey is bitter, Bitter is sweet_

_Take heed child, You won't survive_

_In a game call Wonderland…_

_You shall lose_

* * *

Chapter 4: Where Sweets are Bitter

Something was off with Giotto and both Cozart and G were a bit frustrated that their long time best friend wouldn't even talk to them about it. It wasn't that Giotto wasn't readable, but the fact the three grew up together; they could tell if one of them were bothered by something.

"Giotto you know you can tell us if something's wrong you know." Cozart said out of the blue surprising both Giotto and G.

"Wh-What do you mean by that Cozart?" Giotto stuttered completely surprised by that. 'Do they know something's wrong? Should I just tell them…? No I don't even think I'm sane right know…'

"-otto! Giotto are you even listening?" Giotto snapped out of his thoughts only to see the world shaking.

"G! G! Quit shaking him!" Cozart yelled trying to stop G from shaking Giotto. He swore he saw form coming out of Giotto's mouth and he pretty sure he didn't want to lose a friend… let alone seeing another friend behind bars.

"Tch it's his fault anyways." G grumbled dropping his friend on the ground who know have spiral eyes and a dazed smile.

"Err… Did I do something?" Giotto asked when the world stopped in front of him… only to receive glares that read 'Are you seriously that dumb?'

"You're not telling us something." G finally said glaring at Giotto. "We're friends aren't we?" G finished looking away.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

"Sawada." The blonde man looked up to see his boss looking gravely concern. The man known as Sawada Iemistu, felt a dreadful feeling as he saw his boss' face. The wrinkles of his boss' forehead crease deepen meaning that something was gravely wrong. "It seems the project we discontinued is activated… and I'm afraid to tell you this but-"The older man took a deep breath.

"Your son, Tsunayoshi is currently involved deeply… meaning he's no longer here."

Ietmistu let out a shaky breath trying to absorb the information. He massages his forehead hoping this would decrease the pounding headache that started to occur.

"Nono, will it be alright if I return back to Japan?" Ietmistu asked getting up from his chair.

Before Nono could agree, Ietmistu was already out the door.

* * *

_Something felt dreadfully wrong for Tsuna. For some reason from his prospective, the baked sweets that lay before him looked grotesque. He could feel his stomach turn and lurch at the sight. The sweet smell that filled the garden, smelled terrible and rotten. Not to mention the light purple eyes that watched his every move didn't help at all._

"_Tsuna-chan is the food not to your liking?" The Queen of Hearts asked as he places another strawberry flavored marshmallow in his mouth._

"_It's okay." Tsuna felt the familiar feeling of fear running down his spine. _

_**Listen to His Majesty**_

_**No matter how ridiculous his order is**_

_**Or let your head roll on the ground**_

_**With the command of**_

_**Off with your head!**_

_He could hear the warning and could see how the Queen disciplines his orders, but he doesn't have the stomach to eat the sweets. "I'm not that hungry. Sorry for all the trouble." Tsuna apologized looking down at his empty plate._

"_It's alright Tsuna-chan, I suppose this is too much anyways." The Queen smile seems a little forced. "Anyways may I ask, how's Wonderland?"_

_That question echoed in Tsuna's mind. _

'_Wonderland… Exactly how is Wonderland, better yet what is this place?' Tsuna asked himself. _

_**Where you're the ruler,**_

_**So please don't hesitate and take my hand.**_

_**Where reality twists and turns,**_

_**Where honey over powers bitterness,**_

_**Where hatters are mad,**_

_**Child, this is no joke.**_

_**This is your playground.**_

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

_The shadows loom over the dark deserted alley. Mice scattered as footsteps echoed the deserted alley. A shadow of a man appears as the sun cast over. Soon the footsteps stop in front of an old worn out door. Not waiting for permission, the man swung opened the door starling the occupants inside._

"_Must you always have an entrance Hatter?" The one with silver hair asked placing down the book he was reading. In his mouth a cigarette lay withering away._

"_Kufufu, he wouldn't be Hatter without an entrance Caterpillar." Out of nowhere another teen with dark blue hair appeared with a smirk. On his head lay a pair of cat ears not to mention a tail that moved back and forth._

"_I don't have time for this." Hatter hissed gaining the two's attention. "Gather everyone and tell them, it's time for a Mad Tea Party." His fedora tilted a bit, revealing a smirk._

* * *

I hope this chapter makes up for the delay! Also for those who guessed Gokudera as the Caterpillar, Mukuro as Cheshire and Reborn as the Mad Hatter… You were correct!

Originally I was going to make Mukuro as the Queen of Hearts, but seeing some fics where Byakuran is psychotic/ evil, I guess he made a great twisted Queen. Not to mention I was going to make Hibari as the Mad Hatter, but seeing how aloof he is… I decided on Reborn.

Please tell me if the characters are too ooc!


End file.
